S2EP12 Belleville
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor and Sasha have to find The Belle and save Chris and Maxine. Chris meets a woman with her strange husband... Nik has a power and Maxine has been perfected more... This story is in two parts.Please R&R. Thank you and enjoy


**Belleville**

**This Season...**

**The doctor and Sasha were reunited and went on more adventures together. Chris had set up an institute on Earth for the doctor called House of the Doctor. Maxine was taken to The UNIT Black Archive and was held prisoner. When the doctor and Sasha went to save her with the help of Tegan Jovanka a war between the doctor and his friends and The Belle an enemy time lord broke out. Celia was killed and Nik revealed that he was working with The Belle the whole time to make backup for Sasha. This backup was Maxine, Sasha and Nik's daughter... The Belle needed the perfect warrior to fight in the Time War and had made Sasha and Maxine perfect. Nik only saw The Belle instead of Sasha and the doctor figured out that Sasha had a perception filter on... Sasha shot Nik and he died. When at a world between heaven and hell Sasha discovered Nik and he revealed what Sasha was really like, a Goth. The Belle rescued Nik and they flew off to win the time war and rule a planet...**

Earth 2012...  
>The doctor and Sasha arrived in the TARDIS outside Sasha's house which was the doctor's base. The doctor and Sasha ran out of the TARDIS. They rushed into the house to find Victoria, Tegan and her son, Linda, Gina and Jim in the doctor's lab. Sasha was looking dark. She was still a Goth.<br>"Dear god Sasha!" gasped Gina "what on Earth has happened to you?"  
>"Shut up mum!" shouted Sasha impatiently "Nik is alive again!"<br>"What?" gasped Gina "but I thought you killed him! I got told by Victoria that you murdered him!"  
>"Yeah I did" said Sasha impatiently "But we went to this world where some people go when they die and he was there and The Belle saved him!"<br>Gina nodded even though she wasn't sure what her daughter was telling her.  
>"And what do you want us to do?" said Gina<br>"Well" said Sasha "We're going to get Chris and Maxine back! Enough is enough!"  
>"You're not asking for another battle?" said Victoria<br>"Yes" said Sasha determined "That man came into my life, swept me away and now I want him dead!"  
>"Oh gosh!" said the doctor putting his hands on his hearts "I thought you were talking about me!"<br>He sighed and laughed with relief  
>Sasha just shook her head<br>"Doctor!" she said "We need to find Maxine and Chris!"  
>"Yes!" shouted the doctor "we do! We will!"<br>He rushed outside followed by all of his friends.  
>"Are we all ready?" he asked before stepping in<br>Sasha smiled. The doctor smiled back and pushed the TARDIS doors open.

950,000 Light Years Away...  
>Belleville...<br>Belleville was a floating orb in space. It was grey and had small squares of light all around it where the lights of rooms were. It floated eerily in a dark part of space...  
>The Belle was on her throne, a large gold throne with a red velvet cushion. Inside the room the walls were gold and there were portraits and statues of The Belle like a museum, a museum of a beautiful yet deadly creature. Around the room cybermen marched carrying trays of champagne and cleaning up. These cybermen were her slaves. She just sat and admired her work. Then the huge golden double doors were opened by a young woman. She had long ginger hair that was wavy. Her face had some freckles. She was very young and beautiful. She wore a blue suit of armour. It was Sontaran armour but it wasn't short and fat, it was thin and tall.<br>"Sir Nik is here to see you Lady A'Belle" said the girl  
>Nik stepped forward. He was no longer a Goth he had short blonde hair like a business man and wore a dark velvet red suit. He looked dashing.<br>"Let him in Bob" said The Belle to the girl  
>the girl named Bob bowed<br>"Hello my love" said Nik walking up the red carpet to the throne with his hands neatly behind his back.  
>"Hi" said The Belle with no effort "How did the experimenting go?"<br>"Very well my dear" said Nik "We have found a link to the Time War again. Salvaged from the daleks when they invaded in 2008, one got into the time war and resurrected the rest and we scraped the surface of the temporal shift and got a small piece of link to get into the time war!"  
>"And does it work?" said The Belle impatiently as if Nik was wasting her time<br>"No" said Nik "we need the power of a TARDIS"  
>"Good" said The Belle "Then we'll use mine"<br>"Two TARDIS's" said Nik  
>"Well then" said The Belle "Looks like we'll need the doctor!"<p>

In the main working area of The Belle's base Chris was wiring computers. A woman in her mid thirties with long curly brown hair and a bright green long silky dress on was walking with her husband, a cyberman. They were linking arms.  
>"Hello Chris" said the woman<br>"Hi Mardi" said Chris "How's the relationship going?"  
>"Good" said Mardi "we really enjoyed our honeymoon in area 47"<br>"Ahh!" smiled Chris "excellent!"  
>"You heard from Maxine?" said Mardi<br>"No" sighed Chris "They're still experimenting on her, I'm just a slave, I thought The Belle was going to kill me because of the doctor"  
>Mardi laughed<br>"Oh please" she said "I've travelled with the doctor! When he was in his fifth body! I was only 24 at the time! I travelled with him until I was 26, I think"  
>"Really?" gasped Nik "You travelled with him?"<br>"Yeah!" said Mardi laughing "We fought daleks, cybermen, ooh sorry Jim no offense"  
>"Cybermen do not take offense" said the cyberman in his emotionless voice<br>"How come you two are married?" said Chris "Cybermen have no emotions!"  
>"Jim wasn't always a cybermen Chris!" laughed Mardi "She used to be a woman called Tuesday when I met her!"<br>Chris nodded  
>"Don't you have anyone Chris?" said Mardi<br>"I did" sighed Chris thinking "I had a boyfriend called Milo, he was the best man I ever met! His hair was light brown, layered! He was so trendy too, always wearing super skinny jeans and all that"  
>Mardi laughed<br>"What happened to him?" said Mardi looking down at Chris as he worked  
>"We were out at an Emanian restaurant" said Chris gulping "and then The Baronici attacked and killed every last one of us, of course the president of our planet killed them back but it was too late"<br>Mardi looked at him with sympathy, she gulped  
>"Why are you even here Mardi?" said Chris "why do you work here?"<br>"I wanted to be free" said Mardi "This isn't just a huge workforce, this is a home! People want to live here! I wanted to have a good life and now I do!"  
>Chris smiled<br>"And what do you get out of this?" said Chris "The Belle wants to win the time war, this place will be ruled by Time Lords! Possibly destroyed knowing them! They have made enemies with half of the life forms here!"  
>Mardi grinned<br>"Do you really think that idiot is going to succeed?" said Mardi "I think you forget the deal we have all made!"  
>She winked at Chris and then walked off. Chris smiled to himself; he was wiring the control panel to his own requirements...<p>

The TARDIS hurtled through space. The doctor was flying it carefully  
>"I can't find them!" shouted the doctor "They don't register! The Belle must have a bio damper!"<br>Then suddenly the TARDIS shuddered everybody fell onto the floor  
>"WHOAH!" shouted the doctor "something wants us!"<br>The TARDIS was being dragged in a straight line through space

"We've got them!" shouted a young orange man in a white scientists coat he grinned  
>Then he walked through his white lab with benches, gas taps and a special metal computer and over to a large glass window that stared into endless space, but space wasn't the only thing as a small blue box came hurtling into sight getting bigger and bigger as it came closer<br>"RUN!" screamed the scientists  
>a bunch of other scientists all dashed out of the room in a hurry followed by the main scientist, the TARDIS then hurtled and smashed into the window and crashed into the lab pushing the benches against the wall... it then stopped. The scientist crept back into the room<br>"My lab!" he cried "my beautiful lab!"  
>The doctor and his army of friends all stumbled out of the TARDIS.<br>"Where is this?" said the doctor amazed  
>"This is Belleville" said the scientist "The Belle will be very annoyed when she finds out!"<br>"Yup" said the doctor "That's alright, I'd like to see her"  
>The scientist nodded<br>everybody walked out of the room.

Bob rushed up to Chris who was sitting on a long wooden bench in the crowded indoor market place  
>"Chris!" she gasped "He's here! The doctor is here!"<br>Chris looked at Bob in amazement  
>"Really?" he gasped "I have to find him!"<br>He quickly stood up and dashed away to find the doctor... 

Everybody had split up. Tegan and Tommy had bumped into a woman with two heads. She was muscular and wore a tight green army suit. One of her heads was fat and red with ginger hair and the other was thin and old with dark grey curly hair.  
>"Yep" said the womans ginger head "we've been here for over 5 years now!"<br>"How long has this base been around?" asked Gina  
>"for about 10 years" said the womans ginger head "it started off as a whole planet for people to live on and then they turned it into a base for this stupid time war portal and that army girl!"<br>"Do you know where she is?" asked Jim  
>"Nope" said the woman "I only control the army of those Baronici!"<br>"Really?" said Gina "Is there any chance that you are not working for The Belle?"  
>The woman grinned with agreement<p>

The Belle was in her throne room  
>"Okay" said The Belle<br>She stood in front her cybermen army "The doctor will think he has got it his way but then we attack!"  
>"YES BELLE!" said the cybermen all at the same time holding their fists at their chest<p>

Linda wandered around with Sasha. They then bumped into Chris  
>"SASHA!" gasped Chris "You're okay! But why are you a Goth?"<br>Sasha smiled, she was too happy  
>"Chris!" she gasped "What is this place?"<br>"They have Maxine imprisoned" said Chris "They have been extracting regenerations off her and adding Sontaran battle tactics into her brain and all sorts! They're making her even more perfect for this war!"  
>"Oh god" gasped Sasha "but how are they going to get her into the time war?"<br>"By killing the TARDIS" said Chris  
>Sasha gasped<p>

The doctor walked into The Belle's throne room  
>"Hello doctor" she said smiling<br>"Hello Belle" said the doctor "So it's time for the questions"  
>The Belle smiled<br>"Of course" she said "I know all I need to know about you so ask me anything"  
>"How did you survive the time war" asked the doctor<br>"I ran away" said The Belle "do you really think you are the last time lord? Many of us ran! There are probably thousands out there!"  
>The doctor shook his head<br>"Okay then" said The Belle "But as soon as I got away I got to work, I built myself this place and programmed Sasha!"  
>"Why Sasha?" said the doctor "Of all the people in history why did you pick Sasha?"<br>"Because she was the only person you would ever fall in love with" said The Belle  
>The doctor just glared at The Belle<p>

Victoria marched into a lab and there she found what she was looking for... Maxine, imprisoned in a cell with her back to Victoria  
>"Maxine!" she shouted<br>"Stay away!" shouted Maxine  
>She turned around, she had two huge eyes that let her see perfectly, she had a gun inside her hand, her armour was made of Hymomanta rock, the most indestructible material in the universe, she was the perfect warrior improved. Victoria looked shocked<p>

Chris, Sasha and Linda all walked into a small room. It had a mainframe in it.  
>"I wired this place up" said Chris "It will now disable all systems and then me and all my allies will attack The Belle and rescue Maxine"<br>Sasha nodded. Bob came into the room  
>"Allies?" she said in a grim evil voice "I think you are mistaken boy" <p>

"Why did you bring me here?" said the doctor  
>"Because" said The Belle "I need combined artron energy to insert into the temporal shift that will then make it compatible to send Maxine into the time war"<br>"and you really think we will work together" said the doctor  
>"No" said The Belle "because I have already won"<br>She clicked her fingers and the cybermen restrained the doctor  
>"Observe" said The Belle <p>

Gina and Jim were in the Baronici army room. The woman with two heads was grinning at Gina and Jim. The Baronici were all behind them  
>"You have failed" said the woman "You never had a friend here! You cannot stop this from happening!"<br>Gina got her gun out and blasted the woman with a ray of red energy  
>"FIRE JIM!" she screamed at Jim<br>They shot lots of the Baronici, the battle had started

Sasha, Chris and Linda were scared now. Bob was pointing a gun at them  
>"You won't get away with this Bob!" shouted Chris "I trusted you!"<br>"Oh but I will" said Bob she blasted the mainframe with a Sontaran gun. It sparked, Sasha and Linda ducked  
>"Oops" said Bob sarcastically "Looks like your little plan has gone horrible wrong!"<br>Bob then pressed a button on a black pad on her wrist. The metal floor opened like a trap door and Sasha and Linda fell. Chris managed to keep himself balanced. Sasha and Linda had fallen down a trapdoor and into a small elevator like room. Sasha stood up and opened the door. She was then horrified at what was on the other side... thousands of Daleks...  
>"WE ARE FREE!" they yelled<p>

Victoria was trying to free Maxine from her glass protected cell.  
>"IT WON'T BUDGE!" she shouted<br>"You can't free me!" shouted Maxine "I'll end up killing you by accident! I'm programmed to kill anything that's an enemy of The Belle and you are one of them!"  
>Victoria just shook her head<br>"Then how do we reverse it?" said Victoria  
>"I have no idea" said Maxine<br>"No" said Nik walking into the room "and you never will..."  
>Victoria panicked, got a hammer and smashed the glass open. Victoria grabbed Maxines hand and programmed it to shoot Nik... a ray of red energy hit Nik in his heart. He froze with pain...<br>Then he grinned  
>"Oh you foolish little dears!" he smiled...<br>orange energy appeared from his head and hands... he was regenerating... he screamed as he transformed into his new self...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
